greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Disaster Tour
|} The Pop Disaster Tour was a concert tour co-headlined by American punk rock bands Blink-182 and Green Day. The tour was created to echo the Monsters of Rock tours; the idea was to have, effectively, a Monsters of Punk tour. The two groups, with supporting acts Jimmy Eat World, Kut U Up and Saves the Day, toured for two months across the United States and Canada, mostly in outdoor amphitheatres. Background The tour was conceived by Blink-182 to echo the famous Monsters of Rock tours; the idea was to have, effectively, a Monsters of Punk tour. The tour, from the band's point of view, had been put together as a show of unity in the face of consistent accusations of rivalry between the two bands, especially in Europe. Instead, Green Day's Tré Cool acknowledged in a Kerrang! interview that they committed to the tour as an opportunity to regain their status at the top of tree, as their spotlight had faded over the years. "We set out to reclaim our throne as the most incredible live punk band from you know who", said Cool. Cool contended that "we heard they were going to quit the tour because they were getting smoked so badly … We didn't want them to quit the tour. They're good for filling up the seats up front." The 2003 film Riding in Vans with Boys follows the Pop Disaster Tour throughout the U.S from Kut U Up's perspective. DeLonge and Hoppus had the idea for the film, and enlisted Matt Beauchesne, who also worked on their documentary The Urethra Chronicles II: Harder Faster Faster Harder, to direct. It was designed to be "a social experiment that shows exactly what would happen if an average Joe band spent two months with two of the biggest groups in rock." Performances ;Green Day #"Maria" #"Longview" #"Welcome to Paradise" #"Hitchin' a Ride" #"Brain Stew" #"Jaded" #"2000 Light Years Away" #"Knowledge" #"Basket Case" #"She" #"King for a Day / Shout" #"Waiting" #"Minority" #"When I Come Around" #"Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" ;Blink-182 #"Anthem, Part Two" #"The Rock Show" #"Dumpweed" #"Going Away to College" #"What's My Age Again?" #"Please Take Me Home" #"Happy Holidays, You Bastard" #"Adam's Song" #"First Date" #"Man Overboard" or "Carousel" #"When You Fucked Grandpa" #"Dysentery Gary" or "Story of a Lonely Guy" #"Family Reunion" #"Don't Leave Me" #"Stay Together for the Kids" #"All the Small Things" #"Everytime I Look for You" or "What Went Wrong" #"Reckless Abandon" (including Travis Barker drum solo) #"Dammit" Tour dates Reception Several reviewers were unimpressed with Blink-182's headlining set following Green Day. "Sometimes playing last at a rock show is more a curse than a privilege … Pity the headliner, for instance, that gets blown off the stage by the band before it. Blink-182 endured that indignity Saturday at the Shoreline Amphitheatre", a reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle wrote in 2002. The Pop Disaster Tour as a whole grossed nearly $20 million from 45 shows. Personnel ;Green Day * Billie Joe Armstrong – lead vocals, lead guitar, harmonica * Mike Dirnt – bass guitar, backing vocals * Tré Cool – drums, backing vocals Tour Members * Jason White – rhythm guitar * Kurt Lohmiller – trumpet * Marco Villanova – trombone ;blink-182 * Mark Hoppus – bass guitar, lead vocals * Tom DeLonge – guitar, lead vocals * Travis Barker – drums Category:Tours